Tokyo Jungle
by Hannahbee
Summary: Akihito/Asami. AU. He is the Lord of the underworld and he is the Lord of the otherworld. Still a rare breed of beast slipped through his fingers. And now the hunt is on.
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo Jungle**

Author: Hannahbee

Disclaimer: The Viewfinder verse belongs to the talented Yamane Ayano. As usual I'm just borrowing for my own and hopefully the reader's pleasure.

Summary: Akihito/Asami. AU. He is the Lord of the underworld and he is the Lord of the otherworld. Still a rare breed of beast slipped through his fingers. And now the hunt is on.

AN: unbeta-ed and if there are still any mistakes I blame it on English being my 3rd language *cheeky grin*

 **Part 1**

Takaba Akihito fled the scene of the crime – not as perpetrator but as witness of the photojournalistic kind – with his camera safely tucked into its bag.

Unfortunately, though not for the first time, some goons followed him, dead intent on catching him and destroying the evidence captured on the memory card. They were in a pretty good shape and Akihito realized he was barely able to outrun them. This was new, so he had to hide or change form if he wanted to escape them.

And although the streets were familiar, they were not much better lit than the docks he'd run from and just as dangerous. It was not a good place to change into his beast as he became vulnerable until he was through.

The neon signs above a shady bar were a good sign, though. There was park nearby and he still had enough head start. Pushing the limits of his human strength, he ran a little faster until he was inside the park and hidden behind high bushes. He stripped and wrapped his camera bag in his clothes. Then he pushed his beast out, picked up the bundle with his snout and scaled the highest tree he could see.

Just in time, too. He already heard them stomping closer. Peeking out from the thick foliage, he could see the criminals parting the bushes, trying to find him. They didn't even consider looking up into the trees since the branches were too high to reach, figuring no one else would consider climbing them. Akihito snickered mentally, then froze - just like the goons did - when the the roar of a big cat broke the silence.

"Fuck! It's one of those huge cat pets!" one of the criminals cursed.

"Why can't they put them in chains." another complained. "Let's get out of here!"

The roar sounded again and they ran, even faster than before, knowing those beasts had fun chasing anything on two legs. Obviously, they valued their lives more than catching the photographing punk.

Akihito was fine with that. He had to get his photos to his editor and published before those thugs tried snatching him up again.

After he thanked the other animal for scaring them away.

But only if it was of the same species as him. He didn't want to get into trouble for trespassing into someone else's territory.

So he waited until the beast came into view. It was a beautiful female with big black spots on dark sandy fur, her tail swishing restlessly while she was whining. In hurt? Sadness? Impatience?

Only when she started rolling on the ground did Akihito realize she was in heat.

This was his chance to reach maturity.

Beasts only became fully grown after their first mating in animal form. A state Akihito had not achieved yet. He was still a youngster, only a little taller than the average grown female. But he wanted to be a full-fleged adult male, bigger, stronger and more powerful. And she could help him with that if she was willing.

So far younger beasts hadn't dared to mate with him because of his black coat, a rare and sacred feature. Maybe older females would have no scruples.

Climbing down, Akithito suddenly froze three meters above ground when a mighty roar – much deeper and louder than hers had been – split the darkness. A huge black cat came striding into Akihito's sight, all coiled power and feline grace. The beast was like him, a black leopard, a panther, the biggest and most powerful of the leopard beasts, they were revered as kings and queens.

Akihito was in awe. This was what he would look like grown.

The female was impressed, too, and a little frightened. She walked up to the big male, ears alert, but kept her head lowered in deference, a clearly submissive gesture. When she was finally in front of him, she turned around, presenting her behind and lay down lifting her tail. The panther was upon and inside her in seconds, covering her back, the scruff of her neck between his jaws, caging her in, dominating her.

 _No! No! No!_

Akihito was shocked. There was no scent marking, no licking each other's fur, no grooming, no playfully butting heads – the animal equivalent of snuggling – and no affection.

Akihito had seen his parents enarmoured. They were always loving. This here was nothing but egoistical human rutting.

She didn't seem to mind, but Akihito would never do that to a female.

Still the sight was strangely fascinating. Akihito was disgusted with himself. He needed to get away from this obscene situation. The beasts were busy and it was the perfect chance to escape undetected.

Expertly, Akihito climbed down the rest of the tree-trunk, his eyes never leaving the mating leopards, and hit the ground on silent paws. But the male's head suddenly snapped towards him, golden eyes piercing him. Akihito gulped in response, then turned tail and ran, shocked and scared. Heavy thuds followed him.

 _Shit!_

The other panther was chasing him.

 _Is the fucker crazy?_

 _Who would give up a mating for a hunt?_

 _Too much thinking._

The grown male was closing in.

Akihito knew the camera he carried in his clothes was slowing him down, but leaving this precious object behind was out of question. And it meant giving his persuer a way to find him since his name was engraved on the tool of his trade.

But how much longer before he would be meat pie beneath those huge paws?

A railing came into view and Akihito knew exactly where he was. Not far away there was a balcony of sorts, overlooking another park below. It was a dead end, but Akihito had a reckless idea.

Pretending to be defeated, he stopped with his back to the railing, a tail's length seperated him from the cold metal. His head swiveled left and right in hopeless agitation when in secret he checked out the trees beneath, looking for the tallest.

It was no small distance, but he had to make it. There were no other means of escape. He faced the bigger panther, who had slowed down to a strut, convinced his prey was cornered.

Akihito feigned left, then right, letting his body speak before he actually moved. So of course the other male adjusted in time, blocking the way to get past him. Akihito hissed, a response expected from any beast with strength and pride, but to his surprise there was no retaliation.

Instead a long, deep rumbling came from the grown male's throat. He was actually purring. Was the bigger leopard trying to calm him down? Akihito had to admit it worked. It soothed him and it also sounded so much like his father when he wanted to… yeah, that was why Akihito had gotten a 1DK for himself.

His thoughts halted. Was the other panther trying to seduce him?

Either way, Akihito didn't want to find out. It was high time to bail. He pretended to lower his defences and took a step forward. The other purred in encouragement, relaxing somehwat but not fully.

Akihito took his chance, turned quickly, jumped up onto the railing and then down into the trees.

An inhuman howl turned into a human "No!" as Akihito broke through three thick branches before he found hold.

 _That hurt._

But driven by the worry he'd heard in both voices, he looked up.

Tanned arms were still reaching out to him trying to save him from harm and failing, golden eyes in a handsome face were staring at him in surprise and a proud smirk graced the corner of a full mouth as the man straightened. Dark hair framed high cheekbones and those piercing eyes, broad shoulders with muscular arms flowed into a narrow waist and a…

Akihito blinked. The guy was butt naked!

Of course he was! He'd just been in animal form. Clothes didn't magically transform with beasts. This was not tv.

Akihito shook his head.

He had ogled the man!

Good thing he couldn't blush in animal form.

It was defintely time to go. He took one last look at the amused expression on the other man's face before he climbed down, staying in beast form until he was out on the other side of the park and close enough to the streets, so the exhaust of the cars would mask his scent.

Back home Akihito mailed the incriminating photos to his boss. He was satisfied and somehow he was not, even though he'd accomplished his task.

Maybe because he couldn't stop thinking about the imposing and impressive figure of the black beast. What a snapshot it would have been to immortalize those eyes, that powerful manbeast on photo. A photo just for him, to keep, to treasure, to admire and aspire to because it was forbidden to expose his kind.

Still Akihito wondered, if the panther was so powerful in beast form who was he behind the animal skin? He was upper class, but not a politian and certainly not a celebrity. Akihito would have remembered him. The man could neither be overlooked nor ignored, not his inner strength, not the power coming off him, not his masculine beauty.

Would Akihito become like him when he reached animal adulthood?

Still he didn't want to become as uncaring.

But at least one female was waiting on the man and didn't mind his rough handling.

Akihito didn't understand and the semi hard-on in his jeans proved he had mixed feelings about what he'd seen.

But fantasizing wouldn't hurt anyone.

Leaning back, opening the one button and unzipping, he hoped he was aroused because of what he'd seen – mating. And not the way it was delivered – agressively. Stroking himself, Akihito played the scene out in his mind with him as the panther, but golden eyes kept interfering, staring at him intensely before joining as voyer, coming out of the trees in his magnificent manskin that turned into black fur before the beast ran straight at him.

Akihito groaned loudly, then spilled his essence over his hand, stomach and pants.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokyo Jungle**

Author: Hannahbee

Disclaimer: One short, but significant sentence (about pain and pleasure) stolen from the manga.  
AN: still unbeta-ed

Warning/Rating: M (BUT if you want more smut, you can read the MA-version at my site. The link is in my profile.)

language: bocchan = young master

 **Part 2**

Asami didn't jump after the black cat because he knew he was too heavy for those branches. He might be powerful, but he couldn't afford unnecessary injuries in his position. So he returned to his car in his animal form.

Kirishima – his loyal right hand man – held the door open for him and he climbed in after he had pulled his beast in and dressed.

"There's an unregistered panther in Tokyo…" Asami began.

His secretary's eyebrows rose. It was unheard of to refrain from paying respect to the beastlord of the territory: Asami.

"Gender unknown." Asami hadn't been able to tell from the scent. Youngsters of either sex smelled the same and just like grown females they had a thicker, fluffier coat. "It is almost grown. I want it found."

Kirishima nodded. Was it a visitor or...

"Resident." his boss replied, knowing it would help to narrow the search down. Not that Kirishima wouldn't have been able to get it done without the extra information, but Asami appreciated quick results.

"The kitten knew the area, but didn't recognize me. Maybe it's a stray without parents, without proper upbringing. It was certainly intrigued by my unfinished mating." A smirk played around his lips.

Despite his boss' amusement, Kirishima pushed his glasses up his nose – a gesture of worry he'd never been able to lose. It was never wise to interrupt Asami Ryuichi. "Shall I call upon another?"

"No need."

Kirishima hid his surprise. His boss didn't like interruptions and he had an appetite that could not be denied.

"Suoh, take me to Sion. Kirishima, install cameras at all parks."

Sooner or later the kitten would need to return to nature, to stalk the Tokyo jungle. And then Asami would catch it.

"Sakurai-sama..." the servant greeted and knelt before her. "Asami-sama is inquiring about a young black leopard. Shall I retrieve our bocchan and bring him here for safety?"

A pleased smile graced the older woman's features. Everything was coming together according to plan. She had noticed her grandson's eyes roving about some young handsome men in her employ. He may delude himself by dating girls, but she'd seen through him and would push him in the right direction to see him happy.

And there was no better match than Asami, member of the beast council – just like her – but also the head of it, the lord of the beastworld as well as Tokyo's underworld.

Her own family was powerful, but the chance to merge these two empires couldn't be passed up.

And Asami's taste would play right into her hands.

"Put some hurdles in his way." she ordered.

"Sakurai-sama?"

"The chase only wets your appetite if you believe you hunt something exceptional." Her shrewd eyes twinkled in mischief. "When you have accomplished that, keep an eye on Asami's dealings. If you find something shady, give Akihito an anonymous tip."

"Will it not put our bocchan in danger?"

She laughed. "There is only danger to his innocence."

Akihito didn't make it easy for Asami's men to find him. Even though the boy couldn't stay out of trouble, he had managed to avoid the parks. He hadn't returned to the scene of the crime so to speak because he had noticed the hidden cameras. And he also knew who was behind it.

Why the sudden surveillance Akihito couldn't quite fathom. It went beyond the disturbance he had caused at their first meeting. No one would go to such lengths when a would-be rival had fled, ending whatever duel might have erupted. It made no sense.

Still he felt like the other leopard was hunting him. Fear gripped him. Excitement, too. Which made even less sense. But somehow Akihito in his adolescent form had intrigued such a powerful male. It seemed the big panther couldn't get their meeting out of his head.

The feeling was quite mutual. Akihito wanted to catch another glimpse of that awe-inspiring and fear-inducing malebeast. But he couldn't stake out in the thick canopy of trees hoping to catch the panther in his viewfinder and take a picture that would only grace the walls of his humble home.

Even though he itched for that once in a lifetime photo, the hidden cameras still warned him away. He wasn't desperate enough yet, but he knew deep down it would only be a matter of time before he succumbed.

Until then there still was his other passion: criminal photography.

And his source had told him about a shady meeting between a high-ranked politician and some underworld big shot. No names had been dropped, but Akihito swore to himself he would find them and capture the proof.

The only thing about the tip that didn't sit well with him was the supposed meeting place. It was a park. And until earlier today it had been under surveillance. When Akihito had checked it out for possible hiding places the cameras had suddenly been gone. It was quite suspicious. Then again, they'd probably chosen it for this very convenience. But how was he supposed to find them in such a big area?

He wouldn't.

Because it was a trap. Asami and his men had known where their prey was the minute it walked into it. It didn't even help to stay out of the lamplights, keep to the shadows or sneak from tree to tree. They were closing in on it.

And even though his senses in human form weren't as good, Akihito felt the change in the air, the danger hiding in the dark. It was not the human kind, in which case he wouldn't have been alarmed. But this was something else, something he might not be a match for.

Without a second thought, he stripped, wrapped his camera in his clothes and pushed his beast out with practised ease. Snatching up the bundle with his jaws, he made a run for it. Screw the photos. His life was more important.

The repeated thuds of heavy paws followed him. Akihito didn't turn around and focused on his speed instead, but soon realised he was no match for whatever was behind him. It was more powerful, had larger legs and was faster. But his slight build was an advantage, too. He could climb trees higher than his hunter without breaking branches and falling.

Mind made up, Akihito escaped into the nearest tallest tree. The thing behind him followed, but their combined weight made the tree sway dangerously. Akihito looked down and almost lost his grip on the bark in shock when he saw who was two meters below him.

The panther.

He should've known. Who else had shown such interest in him. And it looked like that not even the danger of toppling over the tree could stop him.

Akihito hissed at him, unsheathed his claws and swiped at the other male when he was too close for comfort. It was no use, the adult male warded off the futile attempts. Now the only option left available was to jump to the next tree, get down and run like hell since he wouldn't be able to get past the beast.

As soon as the thought emerged in his mind, he acted.

While flying a human hand grabbed his tail and Akihito answered by kicking behind him. The fingers let go, but he lost his balance. One paw missed the branch he wanted to land on and he crashed, unable to find hold in his speed. A helpless yowl escaped him and the adult leopard howled in sympathy and guilt.

But Akihito always landed on his feet. Paws, too, this time around. From this branch it was only five meters down. Akihito jumped, but at the last minute a huge brown bear standing on his hind legs appeared directly below him. Not able to change course the small leopard fell straight into the bear's outstretched arms.

Thankful, but knowing it must be one of the panther's men – or worse – Akihito struggled incessantly until he was safe on his own paws on the ground. But before he could run away, a huge hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and lifted him up. He struggled anew, but couldn't push of the bearman's hold. He stopped trashing and hissing madly when the other panther approached calmly and changed into his human form.

"Pull the beast in!" the dark-haired male ordered.

The man was even more beautiful than he remembered. Still Akihito shook his head to stop himself from ogling all of that incredible naked body.

His refusal made Asami think the cub was a girl after all, and clearly a very embarrassed one, probably sheltered all her life since beasts were not that shy. Still he noticed that she was too big for a young girl and longer than the average grown female, too. She shouldn't be. Then again she was a rare black pelt, some unusual traits wouldn't be unimaginable.

But speculations wouldn't get him anywhere. He was a man of facts and action.

Pushing the beast back out, Asami gave a swift nod to the bearman who immediately started moving towards the car they'd arrived in. Suoh led with the cub dangling and trashing in his hand and Asami brought up the rear, assuring the kitten wouldn't escape. The track was relatively easy and Kirishima – in human form – awaited them holding the car door to the back seats open.

About to be caged, Akihito raised hell again when they tried to put him in the car. He planted his paws on the door frame, so the huge man couldn't push him in. Annoyed, Kirishima prepared a syringe to put the feisty panther out for a while, but his boss shook his animal head, then caught Akihito's tail between his jaws and bit down gently, not hurting the smaller leopard, but to make him understand who was in power.

Akihito stilled immediately and gulped. With his concentration gone, Suoh pushed him inside, Asami quickly followed and then the door was closed. There was hissing from inside the car as it shook. No doubt the cub was trying to find a way out of the windows, but he would have no luck. The car was armoured. Unperturbed, Kirishima and Suoh got in, keeping the partition closed as they drove away. Asami would call them if he needed help.

Right now he growled low in warning and the small panther hissed back. Done playing, Asami pushed the little troublemaker beneath his weight and bit lightly into the kitten's scruff. Akihito stilled immediately in submission and whimpered even though he wasn't really hurt, just frightened. The bigger beast licked his fur and purred to calm him down.

Asami - having asserted his dominance - settled onto the seat and pulled his beast in.

Akihito's eyes widened in scandalous shock, but he couldn't turn away from the man's magnificent body, broad shoulders, sculpted abs, impressive manhood and powerful legs.

The kitten might be shy about showing its human form, but it was curious and bold enough to look its fill.

"Like what you see?" The voice was a deep and soft rumble, quite beguiling in fact.

Akihito shook his head in denial, squeezing his eyes shut, but he couldn't deny the temptation to look for long. The man was just too damn handsome. Small slits appeared, focusing hard on Asami's face and his eery golden eyes.

"Come here." he beckoned.

Akihito shook his head again, his gaze unwillingly dropping to Asami's naked package. Feeling caught, he immediately turned his head away. Good thing beasts couldn't blush.

The man finally put on pants and a shirt.

"Better?"

Akihito nodded, but still wouldn't come closer. Inhumanly fast Asami reached for the back of his neck and pulled him onto his legs. The kitten started struggling and hissing again, but the older male pushed its head onto the seat with one hand, rendering his jaw immobile so he couldn't bite. His front paws got caught between the man's closed thighs, the other hand was on the panther's back, pressing him down into the upholstery. Akihito's tail swished, trying to hit Asami in the face and break his concentration.

"I won't hurt you if you keep still." It almost sounded like an animalistic growl, and it was definitely a warning.

The cub obeyed and Asami started stroking his back in reward. It felt wonderful and Akihito relaxed even though he knew he shouldn't, but the man just knew how to make him purr.

The bastard!

Asami took the chance and quickly reached between the kitten's hind legs, his fingers gliding through the still fluffy, soft fur, exposing Akihito's not fully grown balls and cock. The cub trashed in response, tried to get onto his paws, but Asami had predicted this and applied more pressure on Akihito's back, holding him down.

"A boy then." Asami purred. "Why won't you show yourself? Afraid I'll eat you up?" He bent down to nip one furry ear.

In the blink of an eye, Asami had a slender boy lying across his lap. Lightly tanned, smooth skin, pale hair, pert butt...

"Pervert!" the boy spit in anger, indignation flashing in defiant eyes. "Where are my clothes?"

So much defiance.

Asami chuckled, caressing the globes of that perfect little butt. Akihito yelped and, feeling vulnerable, pushed his beast back out.

Asami kept stroking his back, murmuring: "Feisty kitten."

Akihito was about to push his beast out again, wanting to tell him he was not a kitten, his name was Akihito, but that would be revealing himself. And he was not dumb, but not clever enough to escape this man's clutches. What did he want anyway? He already had his camera and he had not even taken photos. Why did he need him? What was his plan?

Akihito didn't think the man felt some kind of sympathy because they were both a rare breed of beast. Or had he planned payback for interrupting his coupling a few days back? Was he in for yakuza torture? A swim in Tokyo bay?

Panic was settling in, the hand soothing his back forgotten, but Asami noticed his kitten's accelerated heartbeat.

"I won't hurt you!" he promised. "If you behave." Always the same condition. "Not for playing peeping Tom and not for trying to take pictures tonight, not for running away."

'Then what do you want?!' Akihito's whimper screamed.

"Your true form. Your name. Your compliance."

Asami would never admit to a simple 'you'. He didn't disclose 'I want to make you mine. I want you beneath me.'

Akihito snorted – or tried to – it didn't really translate in his animal form.

"Behave."

Lulled by the man's voice, body and soothing hand, Akihito hadn't even realised the car had stopped.

He had almost missed his chance to escape!

Eagerly waiting for the door to open, he was sorely disappointed when the bear immediately blocked his route. And to make matters worse he was caged in Asami's strong arms. The coiled power, the leashed danger prickling along his fur in such close proximity reminded him he was so out of his element with these menbeasts.

Fighting could be his death sentence, despite assurances to the contrary. Akihito stilled completely. He'd reached the end. This was the line his thrill-seeking mind and body could not cross, would not cross. He didn't have a death wish. He very much wanted to live. There were still so many things to explore, so many photos to take, pleasures to be indulged in, matings, life, work, success, family, friends.

The handsome man held his future in his hands, life and death. Akihito's thoughts came to a sudden halt. Asami had promised he wouldn't hurt him, so far his actions had confirmed it. Maybe he could talk him out of whatever he had planned and leave unharmed.

Determined, Akihito scrutinized his surroundings. They were still in the lift, heading for the top floor. Once there the Megane entered a seven digit code to open the doors. Akihito watched inconspicuously and repeated the numbers in his head. Obviously, not everybody had access.

Suoh turned left when they got out, but Kirishima led them down the hall in another direction. A few steps later, he opened a door, but let Asami enter and didn't follow.

"I'll give you a full report in the morning, Asami-sama." Kirishima closed the door from the outside.

Asami... where had he heard that name before?

Deposited on a long dark leather couch, Akihito was startled out of his thoughts, and barely resisted the urge to shred it with his claws. He couldn't aggravate the man before he made his escape.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

The boy would need his strength for what he had planned.

Akihito nodded, at least he could lie in his animal form. He'd had a warm meal before his stake-out, getting Asami busy in the kitchen was his priority now. When the man disappeared Akihito leapt of the couch and ran for the door. He never made it. A huge black beast barrelled into him from the side, taking him down.

They struggled, but Asami quickly gained the upper hand, burying the kitten beneath his weight. The boy stilled, so Asami resumed his human form and commanded Akihito to do the same. He refused of course.

"I'll mount you like this." Asami threatened.

It was a bad joke, right?

But then Akihito felt something long and hard against his back side.

"Perverted bastard!"

"Definitely not a bastard." Asami breathed into the boy's neck, making him shudder – and not in fear or disgust – and then lifted himself off.

Akihito quickly got to his feet, glared at the male and did short check-up of his equipment. The bastard wasn't sporting a hard-on.

Not into bestiality then?

But that still made him a pervert, right?

Which reminded him.

"Where are my clothes?" He looked around, but didn't notice the other man sneak up behind him.

"You won't need them." Asami murmured against his nape, lips brushing softly against his kin, raising goosebumps, arms sliding around him.

"The hell! Let me go!"

"Not tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean? And why can't you get off me? This is not comfy!"

"Give me your name and I'll make you comfy."

"Alright, it's Ta..Takana Akira."

The arms fell away, so Akihito turned around. The man was still hovering behind him, golden eyes piercing, regarding and reading him.

He was beautiful – in a masculine way – just like his beastskin and when he repeated his fake name, deep sinful, better than chocolate pocky, Akihito was mesmerized and disturbed by that notion.

And why was his face suddenly so close?

Fingers curled around his chin, tilting his head before demanding lips claimed his mouth. Stunned, Akihito remained motionless until a seductive tongue tempted his sensitive lips to open, receive and respond. Akihito closed his eyes, surrendered, enjoyed, moaned because the man was such a great kisser. But realisation made him gasp and pull away.

"I… you…" He searched for the right words, but couldn't voice his thoughts, the only thing left was: "Pervert!"

He only got a knowing smirk in response. "So are you." The hand previously around his chin smoothed down his neck over his collarbone, his nipple – Akihito gasped, eyes going wide.

"Stop that!"

When he tried to push these grabby paws away himself, he realized his wrists were bound by Asami's other hand. And so the torture continued, over his stomach, a fingertip dipping into his navel, making Akihito squirm, before Asami's arm brushed against his... Akihito moaned, his hips undulating, seeking the contact and then a warm hand finally engulfed him.

And even though Akihito spouted half-hearted protests, Asami ignored him and gave his body what it so desperately wanted. Again and again. Until the blond was lost to sensation, beyond mindlessness, a prisoner to ecstasy.

Asami, bent over him, brushed his lips against Akihito's sensitive ear and said: "Remember the pain and pleasure I give you."

Then he bit down the juncture between neck and shoulder, fully claiming his kitten, who screamed his name as he came.

A satisfied grunt later, Asami retracted his teeth and immediately started laving the wound he'd inflicted, caressing the tender skin, lapping up the blood which helped heal the skin. Looping an arm around his boy's waist, he kept him anchored when he sat up, not wanting to release him just yet. The boy was still straddling him backwards, so it was easier to keep tending to the mark he'd made. But his kitten was unusually docile and quiet.

"Fuck! That hurt! Don't bite me again!" he exploded, but the distraction wasn't working.

Asami lowered his arm and smirked.

"Why not? You liked it." He held the evidence in his hands.

Akihito whimpered, but kept his mouth shut.

"Insatiable kitten."

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Tokyo Jungle**

Author: Hannahbee

AN: still unbeta-ed

Rating: M

Sorry for the delay. I was busy planning my vacation. But thank you all for reading, rewieving and favoriting this fic. *hug*

 **Part 3**

Kirishima had already shown him the photos the boy had taken and supplied all the information on Takaba Akihito. Not Takana Akira.

 _The cheeky brat._

Now there wasn't much more Kirishima could add. "No progress on his clan affiliation. He woke up about an hour ago, showered, helped himself to your fridge..." No doubt, it was already restocked. "And left the condo."

"Naked?" Asami smirked at the mental picture.

"No, he borrowed your clothes."

"Only fair."

But his right hand didn't seem amused. Asami lifted a brow.

"He left a note." He handed it to his boss, who chuckled after he had read it.

Kirishima sighed inwardly in relief. Disaster averted.

"Have his camera and clothes delivered to his apartment."

"Right away, Asami-sama."

"Wait. I'll do it myself." The smirk gracing his features didn't bode well for the boy.

The servant rushed to her side. "Bocchan has safely arrived home. He has been marked. But is otherwise unharmed. It does appear he is not aware of the significance of the mark." he reported, but broke up, seemingly worried.

"Everything went according to plan." she assured. "Keep me informed if Asami seeks him out again. We'll set up a meeting after."

"Yes, Sakurai-sama." He bowed and left.

Asami appeared in front of his apartment door to return Akihito's clothes and camera the same day and the blond had no choice but to let him in. He kept his distance, though, because he was sure that as soon as Asami's hands were clear of the box he held they'd be on him or inside him again.

Akihito blushed in embarrassment at the thought. Unfortunately, Asami noticed and his will to simply give the boy back what was his evaporated. Instead a wicked idea formed in his mind.

"Your clothes are still in the hamper." Akihito announced, not the least bit sorry about it.

"You can keep them to remember me by when I'm not with you." And there was that smirk again.

Akihito sputtered.

 _The audacity!_

"But I believe you want yours back."

The boy gave him a look that spoke volumes, but was wary at the same time.

"For each item I give back to you I want something in return." Asami goaded.

It was a hard bargain. Akihito really didn't want to find out what favours the dark-haired male would ask, but he couldn't afford to part with his things, never mind let go of his wallet or pricey camera.

Grudgingly, he asked: "Alright, what do you want?"

"A kiss for your t-shirt." Asami pulled it out of the box.

Distrustful, Akihito sidled closer and gave the man a quick peck on the lips.

"This was not a kiss."

"No?" Akihito grinned. "My lips..." He touched them with his finger. "On your lips." He shrugged. "Kiss."

"Except no tongue."

The blond smirked. "Your fault. You didn't specify." he crowded, forgetting he had to get more of his possessions from Asami.

"You want me to specify?" Now it was Asami's turn to smirk.

Too late Akihito realized his mistake.

"Another kiss then, with tongue, you'll not fight me and you'll get your pants back."

How could he say no when it was his favourite pair of jeans? And a kiss wouldn't hurt. It was harmless compared to other things.

"Come here."

Akihito only took one step. After all Asami hadn't said anything about making it easy for him.

"Closer, my kawaii Akihito."

One more step, but it was still too much space between them for Asami's taste, so he took charge and closed the distance, quickly put his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him flush against his body. His lips descended upon Akihito's and then his tongue plunged into his mouth.

At first the blond was stiff, but slowly succumbed to the desire Asami roused in him. His arms came around the taller man's shoulders and he buried his hand in the thick, dark hair as he ground his pelvis against him, trying to get the friction he so desperately needed.

But Asami pulled back suddenly. Akihito moaned at the loss.

"For you briefs you'll have to strip." the man said, settling into Akihito's chair to watch the show.

The boy blushed, bit his lip and sighed.

Yeah, this was going to happen. He couldn't stop now, his wallet, his camera were on the line. And it wasn't like he hadn't stripped in front of other men before. Admittedly, only men of his family and only when beasting out, so maybe he should view this situation as the same.

He quickly pulled his t-shirt off, then reached for the buttons on his cargo pants.

"You're too fast." Asami interrupted him. "Are you so eager to have my eyes on you, to offer yourself to me?"

"What? No!" Akihito slowed down, but quickly realized this option wasn't much safer.

Golden eyes devoured him, the gaze a caress he could almost feel on his skin. It wasn't supposed to go like this. It wasn't supposed to affect him to have Asami's hunger focused on him. It wasn't supposed to be arousing.

 _Damn the man._

Once Akihito was completely naked he wanted to hide his semi-hardness, but Asami's challenging smirk raised his defiance.

Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he asked: "Now what?"

Asami tossed him his briefs. "I'm thinking... you on your knees, sucking me off."

Akihito swallowed. He had considered it before, but...

"But I'd settle for you sitting in my lap, facing me, your hands on my cock and getting me off."

Akihito came closer and saw the bulge. So he wasn't the only one who was turned on by his little strip show. But curious how this had fit in him, he straddled the man's lap, opened his pants and pulled his cock out. It was long, thick and hard, begging for attention. Akihito wrapped his hand around it and stroked slowly, applying the motions he liked on himself, hoping Asami would enjoy it, too. Looking into his eyes he was ensnared by the hunger in the golden orbs. A hunger reflected in his own face, his parted mouth and the gyration of hips.

Big hands on his hips pulled him closer until their cocks were touching and Akihito whimpered in pleasure at the sensation. Asami wrapped Akihito's hand around both erections and pumped with him. It looked so lewd, so hypnotising and it felt too good, the blond feared he would not last.

"For your wallet..." Asami whispered against his ear and pushed a finger, slick with pre-come, into Akihito's ass.

And then they came, together, Akihito on Asami's name before he slumped against the man's shoulder and buried his nose in his neck, sniffing the skin, licking it, showering it with kisses.

He thought he was done, but he could feel his lust, his hunger rising again. Why could he not get enough of this man? He wanted to devour him, wanted to... he could not define, but there was something deep inside him, urging him to... bite down. He did, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to cause a rumble to shudder through Asami's frame and their cocks to harden in Akihito's slack hand again. He tightened his grip, slid it up and down.

Asami added a second finger and Akihito moaned in encouragement, lifting his head to claim that mouth for his own. But it was not enough, never enough. He ripped himself away.

"Fuck me!" Akihito pleaded, too blind to his reservations, too far gone, too lost to care.

Fingers slipped out of his ass before hands landed on his hips, lifting him. His own shaft slid out of his grasp, but he held on tight to Asami's as he positioned him. And then he could feel him, right where he wanted him, needed him. He opened up, ready to receive, ready to be...

Asami impaled him on his big cock. Akihito's hand fell away as he wailed in lust, satisfaction... so big, so good.

"More!"

Asami moved him up and down, and Akihito put his hands on Asami's shoulder to help him, but the impression of his teeth in Asami's skin distracted him. He felt it with his fingers, rubbed it in satisfaction. It was not enough. He bent down and brushed his tongue over it... so good, but still not enough.

"Bite me!" Asami commanded.

And Akihito obeyed without hesitance, marked Asami, fangs sinking deep as he claimed him. A big wave of comfort, fulfilment and ecstasy slammed into them, hurtling them into orgasm. Akihito cried out in pleasure, Asami growled in satisfaction before they were buried beneath contentment and slumped bonelessly against each other.

Sakurai-sama awaited Asami-sama at one of her exclusive restaurants, seated at a low table in one of the pavilions placed throughout the lush, vast gardens, cleared for their meeting to keep their conversation private.

Her beauty belied her true years for her beast had slowed down the aging process. She was a leopard like himself, but they were not of the same clan. In fact, friendly business rivals was a more apt term. She had requested his presence in regards to beast business, but hadn't elaborated. Intrigued and because it was his duty as lord of all beasts in his territory he hadn't declined.

"I thank you for agreeing to meet with me. Eat, drink, enjoy while we talk."

"Of course." He may be more powerful, but he respected his elders if they showed courtesy to him.

"My worries concern a leopard beast named Takaba Akihito."

He nodded, but didn't comment. It wouldn't do to give himself away to early in the game.

"He is not part of any clan and so far he has not gotten into big trouble despite his recklessness as a journalist."

It was miracle. Or the boy was really lucky. Or...

"Unofficially he is under my protection. But not everyone knows and I cannot protect him from everyone." She looked directly into his eyes.

It wasn't lost on him that he was included in 'everyone'.

"It has come to my attention that he has been marked without notice to the proper channels..."

Usually that meant him – the lord of the beastworld – and the clan leader under whose protection the beast lived. In Akihito's case only Asami had any say in the matter since the boy was officially unaffiliated.

"Even though it is known among us beasts that claiming without true intent in punishable by death."

"It is a sacred ritual, a binding meant to last." Asami assured. "No beast would court the wrath of the community, even if the marked beast has no official clan affiliation."

Did she already know it was him? But why was she so interested in Akihito? Had she set her sights on the boy to marry him off to one of her granddaughters?

"It would only be my wrath." she said darkly. "Akihito is my flesh and blood, gentle, full of life, caring. I would hate to see his honour tarnished. But losing him harms not only me, but my whole clan. He is a rare breed of black leopard. A beast meant to lead my clan when I'm gone, a ruler of the heart."

Intriguing, naming Akihito as successor despite the opposite characteristics required in a clan leader. And was she actually praising his virtues to him? Was she trying to entice him? Offering her grandson? Suggesting a permanent alliance?

Time to test how far she would go. He smirked inwardly.

"Perhaps a ruler of the heart would benefit from a bonding with a ruler of the mind?" It was not really a question, more of a suggestion.

She didn't even contemplate. "If he would inherit my position on the council."

"Of course." he conceded. It wasn't a sacrifice to reward Akihito this when Asami himself was the beastlord. It would certainly bring life to all those boring meetings.

"And Akihito would be protected, nurtured and cared for the rest of his life." she demanded.

She was really negotiating. _Shrewd Obaa-san._

"He would need for nothing as bonded mate." he vowed. "Not power, not honour, not loyalty and not love."

"Then it is my honour to..."

"Obaa-chan! I don't need an Omiai!" Akihito came storming into the gardens.

"Akihito, you're late. We are already done." There was a faint reprimand in her voice.

"I'm sorry, Obaa-chan. I was chasing..." He finally got a good look at her guest and it wasn't one of her underlings. "What are you doing here?"

'Pervy bastard' was on his lips, but he couldn't say that in his grandmother's presence.

"Don't be rude, Aki-chan. Asami has agreed to be your bonded mate."

Akihito's eyes fell nearly out of his head. "Obaa-chan!"

Asami loosened his collar to proudly present Akihito's mark on his neck.

"Wonderful, Aki-chan." She patted his hand. "You have chosen a worthy mate."

"WHAAAT?!"

"Don't be obtuse, Aki-chan. He marked you, you marked him. It is your consent."

Akihito gaped, eyes nearly falling out of his head. Asami smirked.

"If I may Asami-sama, it would be my pleasure to plan and host the official bonding ceremony."

"Of course, Sakurai-sama."

"WHAAAT?!"

Asami's smirk widened. Interesting days and nights were certainly ahead.

The END

AN 2: I never figured out what kind of animal Kirishima is. Sorry. He is quite secretive.


End file.
